In this study an attempt has been made to assess the ability of certain psychological measures to discriminate those stage II melanoma patients who relapsed within one year after axillary node surgery, and to test their ability to predict such relapse in an independent sample. In an initial sample of 31 cases, the only successful discriminators were the physical variables, number of nodes and blood type, and the psychological variable, subjective effect of having melanoma. In an independent sample of 33 cases, blood type did not hold up as predictor, but number of nodes and subjective effect, with about equal success, did predict relapse status. Since they did not correlate, their combination was an even better predictor. Further work on the NMPI, which showed promise on the first sample, and other psychological measures, will be carried out.